narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Silence Who Challenges The Thunder: Arui Gobetsu vs Kai Saizu
The road was long, dark, and it was pouring down rain. Kai Saizu was walking up the road, his scarf would normally be free to move, but this time he had it tied around his mouth to keep the wind out. The storm was just starting to let up when he decided to take shelter in a roadside tea house. Arui Gobetsu was sitting in the teahouse, casually sipping of his favorite type of tea: Jasmin. When he heard the door opening, he casually turned his head to see who had entered, his eyes slightly widening when he recognized the enterer. It was Kai Saizu, form Raikage and a man whose fame outran himself by miles. If he could somehow manage to get a one-on-one with this guy, the information would sure come in handy if another Shinobi war would turn op and he would be involved. If a man with such great powers was on the enemy's side... Kai sat down, and then ordered his tea. He then picked up a small book, and began reading. Arui stood up, and sat down next to Kai. "Hmmm, I need to anger him in some way" He looked at the book. "It's a nice book, isn't it?", he said, grinning widely, "I read it too. Back when I was 3 years old!" Kai glanced over at Arui, and set his book down. He then stared at him, but then turned back to his book. "Insolent punk." '' ''"Damn, that didn't work." Arui looked up to the waitress who placed the cup of tea on the table he smiled and nodded to her, but when she turned away he grabbed the tea and threw the boiling liquid into Kai's face, soaking the book he was reading as well. Kai looked at Arui, and then asked, "Was there any point in doing that?" "I just didn't like the look on your face. Besides, I think it looks better now then it did before." Arui smiled defiant. "What are you going to do about it?" Kai stood up out of his chair, and his height being six foot four towered over Arui. "If you choose to do anything, I suggest you hurry up and do it." Arui smirked and looked away from the tall man. He then trusted both if his ands forwards, and by releasing a blast of chakra at the exact moment he made contact with Kai's chest, he was blown through the wall of the teahouse. Splinters and dust flew around, as the few other visitors and the staff members screamed and hid behind tables and anything other that provided cover. As the dust settled, Arui could be seen standing few feet away from the knocked down Kai, a Fuma shuriken spinning around his right wrist. Arui was still smiling, although it was more of a denigrating smirk now. The Battle Begins: Kai Prepares For Battle Using his natural speed, Kai appeared behind Arui, and then kicked him in the chest, sending him flying through what was left of the building, and then much further past that. Arui stood up from the attack, appearing only slightly harmed. He threw the Fuma shuriken at Kai, performing hand seals immediately after he had thrown it. Meanwhile, a perceptive eye would be able to notice a second fuma flying in the shadow of the first.